Nick My OC as a ninja
by Android-Cactus
Summary: This is how my oc nick became a ninja so ill refer to this ever time i write a story with Nick.


**-Nick's Pov-**

I was running my white scarf blowing in the wind I looked behind me Snakes.. Great … Not just Normal snakes the generals.

"Ssssstop right there little Boy!"

I take a sharp right dead end. I go though my options decide to wall jump over the wall blocking my path. I fail and fall , there blocking me in.

"What to do now Sssssstupid little boy, Fight?" a green-blue one asked."Yes!" I say grabbing my elegant golden Kunai Knives from under my scarf, I found these in a sunken ruin in the ocean while I was swimming and found these in it.

"Sssssily boy can you even usssse thosssse?"

"I don't know but I can try!" I shout

I start by doing a move I learned by self defense class then slashing and kicking them until a golden tornado made the generals flee."T-T-Thanks…" I say

"your welcome." an old man with a long white beard and a straw hat said. "Are you ok?"

"Yah I'm fine."

"what is your name."

"I'm Nick."

"I'm Sensei Wu, I would like you to come with me." Sensei Wu said

"Ok, and thanks."

**-At the bounty-**

**Lloyd's Pov**

Uncle was gone getting tea, while the ninja trained me, Nya monitored the control room.

"remember to keep your guard up." Cole instructed they all then just attack me I block every move besides a blow by Jay. I then counter with a kick to the face."not bad pipsqueak." Kai said

It was our break and I look off the side of our floating ship in the sea only to see Uncle talking with a boy about the ninjas age 18 in a white scarf silver t-shirt and he had spiky hair that was a brow-black caring something for Uncle. They laughed.

"Hey Lloyd what are you looking at?" I herd Jay's voice behind me.

"Sensei is with that guy…" I say

They where far away and I looked away. I headed towards the kitchen where Zane was preparing dinner.

"hey Zane you need any help?" I ask

"That would be nice thank you Lloyd."

"No problem." I say

We soon have dinner ready in 5 min and were setting the table just as every one came in

"Smells delicious." I hear Cole say.

"I expect your best for our visitor.." Uncle says

"Sensei how did you day go?" I hear Jay ask.

"it went fine and I met a new friend who will be joining us." Uncle said

Just then the boy came though the door way.

"I'd like you to meet Nick he held his own a gents the 4 snake generals until I helped him."

"Hi I'm Nick And I play the guitar." he said with a bow.

"hello I'm Zane The Ninja of ice."

"Hi I'm Jay Ninja of lighting"

"I'm Kai Of Fire"

I'm Cole ninja of earth, nice to meet you."

"I'm Nya The Samurai."

"Lloyd Nice to meet you I'm the green ninja." I say with pride.

"it's nice too meet you all." he said

We all start to eat our amazing dinner Nicks eyes lighting up with every bit. We finished and Sensei said some thing."Nick we'll be joining our training…"

"Me?" He asked

"Yes you'll become a spinjitzu master! The silver Ninja of water, Your weapons Are the kunai knives of water."

He grabs Golden Kunai Knives from his scarf He has two.

"I always felt like these where meant for me Since the day I found them in the sunken ruins…" Nick said

"how long have you had those?" Uncle asked

"About 9 years always having them in my scarf in case of an emergency like today…"

"exactly why were the serpentine casing you?" Cole asked

"well I was walking out of a café and they saw me and Said to Get me….I don't know any thing else."

"we will find out why … but you should get some rest you start training in the morning." Sensei said

"I will thank you Sensei." he said with a bow and walk to his room. Our room was to crowed so he must have his own room. I start to here the guitar and singing it was pleasant.

_**No I do not own this song its their theme and it is theirs **_

_It's time for training and we're getting started, it's on, you knowand we wanna see you whip and shout it, we rock, you rollthey say go slow, and everything just stands so stillwe say, go go, we're ready for the fight, we know the drillmonday morning and we feel defeated, seems so long agotuesday's comin' - we just keep on beatin 'til we're in our zonethey say, go slow, and everything just stands so stillwe say, go go, you're gonna see us rip into it, justJump up, kick back, whip around and spinThen we jump back, do it againNinja-Go! Ninja-Go!Come on, come on - we're gonna do it again, we justJump up kick back whip around and spinThen we jump back, do it againNinja-Go! Ninja-Go!Come on, come on and do the weekend whip!Wednesday mornin' and we soon discover we gotta push our gamewe slept on thursday just to get it over, the whip's a day awaythey say, go slow, and everything just stands so stillwe say, go go, you're gonna see us rip into it, justJump up, kick back, whip around and spinThen we jump back, do it againNinja-Go! Ninja-Go!Come on, come on - we're gonna do it again, we justJump up kick back whip around and spinThen we jump back, do it againNinja-Go! Ninja-Go!Come on, come on and do the weekend whip!they say, no no, but we don't wanna sit around no morewe say, go go, we wanna see you rip into it, justJump up, kick back, whip around and spinThen we jump back, do it againNinja-Go! Ninja-Go!Come on, come on - we're gonna do it again, we justJump up kick back whip around and spinThen we jump back, do it againNinja-Go! Ninja-Go!Come on, come on and do the weekend whip!_

"Amazing!" I say in his door way

"I wrote that all by my self. Good night Lloyd." He says and I leave to our room.

-With Garmadon….-No Pov-

"what do you mean he has the kunai knives!" The Angry Dark lord said Towards the 4 snake generals "I couldn't even find them!"

"well they were there in hissssss handssssss." Skales the leader of the hypnobri said

"well we will have to fix that.." Lord garmadon said.


End file.
